Saviour
by LovatoLove1996
Summary: Alex's dad freaks out when Alex tells him she's gay. Alex takes refuge in Mitchie, her best friend and the girl she's loved for years. Demi Lovato. Selena Gomez. Demena/Lovez/Semi. Mitchie/Alex. Rated M for later chapters. I don't own any of the characters or songs in this story. The story is better than the summary, I promise. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Alex's POV:**

All I can hear is my feet hitting the pavement, my heart beating, and my heavy breathing. I'm running as fast as I can. I have to get away. I need to get to safety. I need to get to her.

**Mitchie's POV:**

I'm sitting in my room, doing some extra credit work for when school comes back around, when I check my phone. No new messages. That's odd. Alex always texts me at 10pm sharp. That's when she locks up the sub station for the night. She's done this for as long as I can remember. I send her a quick text, thinking that maybe she just forgot. 10 minutes pass. Still no reply. I'm starting to get worried. I send her another text asking if everything is okay. Another 5 minutes pass. Still no reply. Now I'm really worried. I know she's not asleep, because she woke up at noon, like she always does on Sunday's. I start pacing my room, getting really worried about her, and start to consider telling my parents, when all of a sudden I hear a violent knocking at my window. I jump, and after a second the knocking quiets down, and I rush over to the window. I pull back the blinds to find a very scared, very tired looking Alex. It's raining, so she's standing on my fire escape getting soaking wet. I quickly unlock the window and open it for her to come in.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" I ask as I take in her disheveled appearance.

She doesn't reply. She just walks over to me and hugs me tightly, like she never wants to let go. I hug her back just as tightly.

She pulls back slightly, but she doesn't let me go.

"Yeah. I'm okay now." She looks at me and smiles.

Her eyes seem sad, but relieved. She doesn't say much else about what happened, she just hugs me and doesn't let go. I lead her over to my bed, and pry her off me so I can get her a change of clothes, seeing as hers got soaked on the way over here. I grab the one shirt of mine she always wears when she stays over like this. It's her favorite. I told her she could have it, but she said she doesn't want to take my shirt. I don't know why, I consider it hers now anyway. I also grab a pair of pajama pants, seeing as she looks like she's starting to freeze. I walk over to her and hand her the clothes. She looks up at me, smiles, and says a quiet "thanks." She gives me another hug, and she goes into my bathroom to change. While she's in there I take a quick moment to show the bewildered feeling that I'm hiding inside, I have no idea what brought this on. I don't know why she's here, or why she looks so sad. But she's more than welcome to stay.

She comes back out of the bathroom a few minutes later, and sits down on my bed. She's still being really quiet, which is unlike her. I know she needs some cheering up, so while she was in the bathroom I ran downstairs to grab her favorite snack, and I pulled out her favorite movie. I also pulled out the stuffed teddy bear she had won me at a carnival last year, and set it on the bed. She picks up the teddy bear, looks at it for a second, before hugging it to her as tightly as she can, before setting it back down. She finally looks back up at me when I sit down next to her on the bed. Its dark out, still raining, I actually think the rain picked up. I can clearly see that Alex was crying before though, from the light of my bedside lamp. I can also see that her one cheek is red, and looks like its swelling. What happened to her? I thought. Being as careful as I possibly can, I reach up to touch her cheek. She flinches at first, before leaning her head into my hand. Oh, poor Alex, I thought. Who could have done this to you?

"Alex…" I whisper. "What happened to you?"

**Alex's POV:**

"Alex… What happened to you?"

I knew she would ask. But she asked sooner than I expected her to. With that one question, I relive the torture that was coming out to my father.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Hey, dad?" I called while walking down the stairs of the loft._

_"Yeah, Princess?" my dad replied from the couch._

_Good, I thought. I caught him at his happiest. After dinner, and before pro-wrestling. When he's rubbing his belly. I giggled at my dad's blissful state._

_"I wanna talk to you about something…" I trailed off._

_"What's on your mind, Pumpkin?" my dad asked, sitting up._

_"Well, you know how you told me I could come to you if I ever had any… you know… romantic relationship issues…" I trailed off again._

_My dad's face instantly turned to steel._

_"What happened? Did someone hurt you?!" He was visibly angry at the thought of anyone hurting daddy's little girl…_

_"No, no, no! Calm down! No one hurt me." I soothed him._

_He calmed down after deciding that I was telling him the truth._

_"Alright. Then what's the matter?" he asked me._

_Now for the hard part…_

_"Well there's this… person. And I've known this… person… for quite some time. And I've developed quite a crush on them. I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I want to tell he-them how I feel, nevertheless." _

_Dang it! I gotta be more careful. I almost slipped and said "her". It's not that I don't want my dad to know that I'm gay, it's just that I'd rather ease him into it. Hopefully he'll guess, and I won't have to say the words out loud._

_"Is it Nate?" my dad asked me._

_Nate was a really good friend of mine, but I was never interested in him that way._

_"No, it's not Nate. Nate is just a really good friend." I told him._

_My dad looked slightly disappointed. I knew he wanted me and Nate to get together. He was always saying how we'd make a cute couple. But I just think of Nate as more of another brother._

_"Is he someone I know?" my dad asked, after getting over his disappointment, automatically assuming I was talking about a boy. I sighed. This may be harder than I thought…_

_"Yes, it is someone you know." I stressed the word "it", hoping he'd realize that "it" wasn't a boy._

_He didn't catch on. He successfully went through a whole list of guys that I was friends with that he knew. I was growing more and more impatient with each name he called out._

_"He's someone I know? Are you sure?" he asked when he had listed every guy I was ever friends with since I could walk._

_I sighed. I was beyond fed up that he hadn't figured it out yet. And I'm guessing that if he hasn't by now, he's not going to. Might as well just come out and say it. Because he's obviously not going to get it right of he keeps guessing._

_"Yes dad! SHE is someone you know!" I all but shouted. _

_My dad was taken aback at my random outburst, but I couldn't process the dumbfounded look on his face just yet, because I wasn't done yelling._

_"There, I said it! You know HER. SHE is one of my best friends. Dad, I'm gay!" I finally screamed._

_Somewhere in the middle of my rant, I had gotten up and started pacing in front of him. I stopped pacing and looked at my dad again. He was still wearing that shocked look on his face. I mean, I'm sure he was surprised, but there's no need to just shut down like that… I stared at him for a full minute before I moved._

_"Dad?" I hesitantly asked, seeing as he was still wearing that shocked look on his face._

_"Hello?" I asked while inching closer to him._

_As soon as my face was within arm's reach, my dad's dumbfounded look turned to one of pure white rage. And before I could back up, or even blink, he reached up and backhanded me across the face._

_I all but flew backwards from the force of the hit. I stumbled into the nearest wall and slid down it, while cupping my sore cheek._

_"Dad!" I shrieked in surprise._

_I looked up to see him getting up from the couch, his face turning bright red with anger. It looked as if steam were about to come out of his ears. If the situation were different, I might have laughed at his expression._

_He started towards where I cowered against the wall._

_"ABSOLUTELY NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS GOING TO BE GAY! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I FORBID IT!" he all but roared at me._

_"Dad! Come on! Be reasonable! It's not like I had a choice!" I yelled back, but it sounded like a whimper next to his roar._

_"No choice?! NO CHOICE?! YOU ARE GOING TO _CHOOSE_ TO LIKE BOYS OR YOU WILL HAVE HELL TO PAY!"_

_"Dad! I can't do that! I didn't choose to like girls! It just happened!" I sobbed out, for I had started crying._

_My dad was beyond livid. He couldn't even form words anymore. His only response was to hit me again. Repeatedly. And even kick me a couple times. I never fought back. I just sat there and took the beating I never saw coming._

_Once he calmed down enough to form sentences again, he went back to yelling at me. He said things along the lines of "it being an abomination" and even going as far as saying I wasn't his daughter anymore. All of it hurt. I was silently sobbing through the whole thing. He finally got sick of looking at me, and he told me to get out. To get out and to never come back. He turned around and started walking away, and I got up off the floor and bolted out the door. I had my phone on me, but I think my dad broke it when he kicked me. But I didn't need to call anyone. I knew exactly where I was going to go the second he first laid a hand on me._

_I ran away. I ran away from my home, my brothers, my mom. I ran to the only place I knew I could go. To the place where I knew I would be safe. I ran to Mitchie's._

**END FLASHBACK**

I relived all of that in a matter of seconds. Mitchie is still sitting next to me, her soft hand still on my cheek, her perfect eyes filled with worry, confusion, and compassion. I can't tell her. She doesn't even know that I'm gay. And after my dad's reaction, I'm too scared to tell her.

In those few moments reliving that nightmare, and staring into Mitchie's beautiful brown eyes, I started crying again. I hated her seeing me this weak, but that's all I was right now. I was weak. I was a little girl who was beaten by her daddy for something that she couldn't control.

As soon as those first few tears spilled over the rims of my eyes, Mitchie pulled me into a tight hug.

"Shhh… It's alright. You're safe now." She whispered in my ear, while smoothing my hair. I hugged her to me as tightly as I could, without crushing her. She was the one I could always count on. The one who was always there to tell me everything was okay. And when I was with her, everything was.

I was still crying uncontrollably when Mitchie leaned back against her headboard, pulling me with her. I cuddled into her side and cried into her shoulder. She just sat there with her arm around me, playing with my hair and telling me that everything was alright now.

We stayed like that for a while, even after my tears dried up. I was getting tired, and since I was done crying, I figured she'd want her space. I started to pull away, but she held me in place. Keeping that comforting arm around my shoulders, and her fingers twirling my hair. I start to relax a bit and even put my arm around her waist. She tensed up at first, but then she relaxed and quietly giggled. She probably thought I was asleep. I start to drift, and I end up falling asleep right there, in Mitchie's arms.

**Mitchie's POV:**

Alex had the most pained look I had ever seen on her face when I asked her what happened. She didn't answer me, she just started crying. I pulled her into a tight hug, and just let her cry.

"Shhh… It's alright. You're safe now." I told her.

After I said that she hugged me as if her life depended in it. She was still crying. I leaned back against the headboard, pulling her with me. She cuddled into my side, and continued crying into my shoulder. I just sat there and let her cry. I had my arm around her, and I was playing with her hair. Partly because I knew it calmed her down, and partly because I just loved playing with her hair. It was a perfect silky texture, soft, even when damp.

She continued crying for a while longer, and after her tears finally stopped, she tried to move away, but I wouldn't let her. I held her to my side, keeping my arm around her shoulders, and still playing with her hair. She seemed to relax a bit and even put her arm around my waist. It startled me, but then I relaxed and quietly giggled. She probably fell asleep. After a while longer I hear her breathing even out, and even hear her slight snore. It's beyond adorable. We're still sitting in that position, leaning against my headboard, her head on my shoulder, her arm around my waist, my arm around her shoulders. I stopped playing with her hair when I heard her snoring, afraid to wake her. It's a little past midnight now. She had showed up at my house a little after ten. I still don't know the reason that she's here, or why she was crying, but I'm glad she is here.

I watch her sleep for a while, even though I myself am exhausted. Her soft, auburn hair fell across her face. I gently sweep that hair behind her ear so I can see her beautiful face. She looks so peaceful. Her eyes closed. Her eyelashes finally dry. Her cheek is still slightly pink, still slightly swollen, but not as much as when she first arrived. I finally look at her full, pink lips. How many times I have imagined kissing those very lips. I still want to, but I'm not going to. Not while she's so vulnerable. Besides, there is no way she'd feel the same way.

Now I know what you're thinking, and yes, I'm gay. And yes, I'm in love with my best friend. I have been since we were twelve. Probably even before then, but I didn't realize it until then anyway. She's seventeen now, and I will be in a couple weeks. Its summer break and we're going to be juniors in high school this year. I really want to tell Alex how I feel about her before school starts up, but I just can't find the words when I'm with her. But that's because there is no possible way that she'd ever feel the same way about me as I feel for her. She doesn't even know that I'm gay. And she's as straight as a ruler. But I still want to tell her. I just don't want to ruin our friendship.

I feel my eyelids get really heavy, and I lean my head against hers, and drift into a very comfortable slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have most of the story written, so keep reviewing if you want more! I'd really appreciate it! :D Also, please excuse any typos! :)**

**Mitchie POV:**

I wake up a while later. I'm groggy, but I immediately remember why. Alex is still lying next to me, but her head is now resting on my chest instead of my shoulder like it was last night. Her arm is still around my waist. I carefully lift my head to look at my clock. It's 10am, well before Alex gets up in the summer. I gently lift her off me, as much as I don't want to, so I can go to the bathroom. Plus my dad will be coming in to check on me soon, and him finding us like that would be weird.

My parents know I'm gay, but they don't know that Alex is the object of my affections. They say that they're okay with me dating girls, but I still think it'd be awkward if my dad found us like that.

When I exit the bathroom, I see that Alex is still sound asleep, but that she has turned over. I smile and go over to sit beside her. I start playing with her hair again, knowing that it won't wake her up.

An hour passes, and Alex is still sleeping. In that time I've gotten dressed, straightened my hair, did my makeup, and finished the work I was doing last night before Alex showed up. I'm now sitting next to the bed, quietly strumming my guitar. I hear a quiet knock on the door before I see my dad peek his head in. He looks confused, probably at why Alex is here.

"Morning. I thought I heard you playing." He whispered as he comes in the room and quietly shuts the door.

"Yeah. I'm working on a new song. Plus I've already finished all the work I was doing, and I'm just waiting for her to wake up." I whisper back, nodding towards Alex.

"Speaking of her, when did she get here?" He asks me.

"A little after ten last night. Sorry, I would've told you, but she just burst in the room and started crying. I was comforting her, and she fell asleep, so I didn't get the chance to tell you." I tell him.

"Is everything okay?" he asks.

"I really don't know." I tell him. "She was crying so much, I didn't want to upset her more by asking what was wrong. But I know she'll tell me when she's ready." I told him the truth. There's no sense in lying to him. He can always tell. I'm a horrible liar.

"Alright, well breakfast is ready downstairs when you guys want it." He reassures me.

"Thanks, I'll wake Alex up, and we'll be down in a bit."

He smiles at me and turns to leave. As soon as he's gone I sigh, set my guitar back in its place, and go to wake up Alex.

"Alex…" I try to wake her gently, knowing that it won't work. She doesn't budge. I shake her shoulder. Still nothing. I know the one thing that will get her up. I don't want to do it, but breakfast will get cold and it's already 11:30am.

I get up from my spot beside the bed, climb on the side Alex isn't occupying, and start jumping.

"ALEX WAKE UP!" I scream while jumping.

She stirs, grumbles something incoherent, and puts a pillow over her head. I stop jumping and land beside her.

"Alex, get up. Breakfast is getting cold." I tell her. She takes the pillow off her head, and looks over in my direction.

"What's for breakfast?" She groggily asks. It's so cute. I giggle, and shrug as she sits up.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." She says while getting up.

"Go and check what there is for breakfast!" she tells me as she heads for the bathroom.

I laugh, and do as she asks. I meet my parents in the kitchen, seeing that my mom made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Alex's favorite. And she made a lot, as if she knew Alex was here.

"Morning, hun!" My mom says when she sees me enter the kitchen.

"Morning. Uh, Alex slept over. I hope you don't mind. Sorry I didn't tell you, she got here at like 10:30pm, so I didn't get a chance to."

"Oh, no I don't mind." She reassured me.

"With how many pancakes you made, it's like you knew she was here." I commented.

"I kind of did." She tells me.

"What? How?" I ask her.

"Well I was still awake when I heard her knock on your window. And I was in the hall bathroom when I heard you talking to her a few minutes later." She replied sheepishly.

"Oh, alright." I said.

Alex came downstairs then; still in her pajamas I might add.

"Morning." She yawned out.

"Morning, Alex." My mom replied.

"What's for breakfast?" Alex asked her.

"I made your favorite. Chocolate chip pancakes!" My mom told her excitedly. I wonder how much she heard last night, to know to make Alex's favorite breakfast.

"Oh! Yummy!" Alex squealed. I giggled at her.

My dad was already eating, that's why he hadn't said anything thus far. We all ate breakfast, while making some slight small talk. My parents knew something was up with Alex. They could see the small bruise on her cheek. But they didn't say anything about it. They trusted me to handle it.

After breakfast Alex and I made our way back up to my room. Alex immediately flopped down on the bed. I walked over to my guitar, before strumming the strings a bit. I wanted to work on my song a little, but I also wanted to know what was up with Alex. I turned around to face Alex, to find her staring at me.

"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked her.

She doesn't answer. She just keeps staring at me with a thoughtful look on her face.

"What?" I ask, slightly blushing under her gaze.

"Are you working on a song?" She asks me.

"How did you know?" She was right of course. She could read me.

"Mitchie, I've known you since we were seven. I know that when you strum your guitar like that, you want to either play a song, or work on a song." She's right. She really could read me like a book. It's a wonder she hasn't caught on about my feelings for her.

"You don't mind?" I ask her sheepishly. I doubt she wants to sit there and just listen to me play for hours.

"Of course not, Mitch. I love hearing you play." She says with a bright smile.

She walks over to my guitar, picks it up, and brings it over to where I'm sitting.

"Play for me." She tells me as she hands me my guitar.

I happily comply. I really wanted her opinion on the song I was working on. It was about her really, but I'm not gonna tell her that. Not yet.

I strum a few chords as she sits down next to me. I look up at her, and she looks back expectantly, urging me to go on.

I look back at the guitar and strum the first few chords, before starting to sing along.

_Before I fall… too fast_

**Alex's POV:**

"Play for me." I tell her while handing her her guitar.

She takes the guitar without objecting, and starts strumming a few chords. She'd never admit it, but she loved playing for me. And I'm never gonna complain. I love hearing her play. She looks up at me once more. I gaze back expectantly. I know she wants to play, but she's always shy like this, even with me. She looks back to her guitar and starts strumming some chords again, before starting to sing along.

_Before I fall… too fast_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet_

_Keep it slow_

_Let the future pass_

_And don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon_

_Under this beautiful… moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me…_

I'm entranced. I've heard her sing countless times before, and yet her voice never seems to fail to mesmerize me. She really has the voice of an angel.

_See this heart won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away_

_So I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high_

_Cause every hello… ends with a goodbye_

She sings that last line with a frown. She pauses before smiling, and continuing.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me._

Her fingers slow on the strings; she starts playing softer, and the key changes. She looks thoughtful as she sings the next few lines.

_So now you see_

_Why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart… without a care_

_But here I go_

_It's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life I know it's real…_

She stopped playing and looked up at me. She suddenly seemed nervous, like she thought I wouldn't like it.

"What do you think?" She asked hesitantly.

"It's beautiful. Amazing. Wonderful. Perfect-" she cut me off with her laughter.

"Haha, thanks Alex." She said.

"I'm serious. It's amazing." I tell her with a smile.

She beamed at me, and hugged me awkwardly with her guitar still in her lap.

"Thanks Alex. Your opinion means a lot to me. I'm so glad you like it."

"I don't just like it. I love it." I tell her.

Her only answer was another blinding smile, and another awkward hug.

"So who's it about?" I ask her, dying to know the answer, even though I know hearing it will hurt.

Her smile falters.

"Oh, no one. Just this person I've had a crush on for a while…" she trailed off.

"What? And this is the first I'm hearing about this? Who is it?" I ask, playing the part of excited best friend perfectly, even though I know knowing will hurt.

"Well, I've known them for so long, and they're one of my closest friends…" she trailed off again.

I don't know what to think. Who could it be? Mitchie is only close to me. All of her other friends are just that. Friends. Casual, it doesn't matter if she doesn't talk to them for a whole two weeks, friends. But if this person is one of her closest friends then… Could she be talking about me? No. There's no way…

"Alex?" Mitchie calls to me, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, huh, what?" I guess she was waiting for a reply. I had gotten so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice her trying to get my attention.

She looked at me with this sort of sheepish expression on her face.

"Nothing I guess." She says while looking down.

I look down. She seems disappointed. At what I don't know. After a moment of awkward silence passes between us, I lean over and give her a tight hug, despite the guitar still in her lap.

"I absolutely loved the song, Mitch." I whisper in her ear.

I pull back and I see the smile I love so much on her face yet again.

"Thanks Alex. That means so much to me." She says again with her signature smile.

She goes and puts her guitar back on its stand in the corner, satisfied now that she's gotten my opinion. I finally take in her appearance as she sets her guitar down. She's dressed in a band tee; she has millions of those, denim shorts, which fit her ass perfectly by the way, and her classic black converse. She's got a bunch of bracelets on each arm, but then again she always does. I swear she never takes those things off. She wore them to bed if I remember correctly. Her makeup is done, and her beautiful chocolate brown hair is straightened to perfection.

She comes back to the bed and sits down beside me.

"Sooo… what do you want to do today?" She asked me again.

"Sleep." I said as I laid back down.

"Aleeexxxx…" Mitchie whined.

"Whhhaaaaaaattttt?" I asked stretching out the word.

"You can't just sleep the whole day away. Don't you want to do anything?" She asked.

"Ugh, fine. I won't go back to sleep, if it makes you happy." I told her.

"Yay!" She exclaimed.

"Why don't you think of something we could do while I go get dressed?" I asked as I gestured to my clothing, pointing out the fact that I was still in pjs.

"Oh, yeah, alright." She said with her winning smile. She seemed to be in a good mood today.

I walked over to her dresser and pulled open the drawer that contained some of my clothing. I'm here often enough to have my own drawer. I sifted through the drawer, looking for something decent to wear out. Whenever I tell Mitchie that it's up to her what we do, she usually either picks going to the park that is down the street from her house, or going to the frozen yogurt place that's next to the park. Or both. It'll probably be both since it looks nice out.

I settle for a green tank top, and a pair of light wash shorts. I grab the green converse that I wore to come here, and go Mitchie's bathroom to get dressed. Once I'm finished getting dressed, I pull on my converse and go back into Mitchie's room. She's sitting on the bed watching me with a smile on her face. I can only guess that she's decided what she wants to do. I go over to her vanity and put on a little eyeliner and some colored mascara. I never wear too much makeup, especially in summer, but I never leave the house without my colored mascara. Mitchie says she would never wear it herself, but that it looks great on me.

While I'm combing my fingers through my hair, I see Mitchie get up off the bed and come over to kneel behind me in the mirror. She looks beautiful as always, but there's a sort of sparkle in her eye that I've never seen there before. She catches me looking at her, and looks down while smiling. If I wasn't mistaken, I think she was blushing too.

"What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" I ask her playfully.

She looks up, caught off guard by my question. She looks surprised for a second before looking down again, still smiling. This time I'm sure she was blushing.

"Oh, nothing…" She says while still looking down.

"You sure about that?" I ask her as I quickly turn around on her vanity stool.

I'm caught off guard by how close to me Mitchie actually was. In the mirror she looked like she was farther back, but her face is literally only inches from mine.

Mitchie seems to be taken back from our closeness too. I don't think she expected me to turn around. She doesn't answer my question, and that's okay because I honestly forgot what we were talking about.

We're both sort of stunned by how close the other is, but neither of us back up. I'm frozen in place, hypnotized by her big brown eyes and soft pink lips only inches from mine. I'm staring into her eyes, and she's staring back. That sparkle I saw in her eyes earlier is back. I see her glace down at my lips and back up to my eyes. Caught in the moment, I slowly lean closer to her, and gently press my lips to hers.

Before I can freak out, pull back, and apologize, I feel Mitchie kiss me back almost immediately. I bring my hand up to carefully cup her cheek. I'm worried that at any moment she'll realize what's happening and freak out, but almost as if she can read my thoughts, or feel my worries, she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her.

I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her as close to me as humanly possible, until there is no space left between us.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's been a couple days since I last updated! I've been super busy with school. Anyway, I know this is a short chapter, and I'm sorry, but I just can't make it longer without it seeming to run on. :/ The next couple chapters are gonna be pretty short, but bear with me! I'll try to add more to make the next couple a bit longer, but there's not much that can be added. Anyway, enjoy! :D**

**Mitchie POV:**

Alex is sitting at my vanity, combing her fingers through her hair. She looks goregous in just a green tank top, denim shorts, and green converse. I get up from my spot on the bed and go to kneel behind her. She catches me looking at her, and I look down while smiling. I'm hoping she didn't catch my blush though.

"What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" She asks me, catching me off guard.

"Oh, nothing…" I reply as nonchalantly as I can manage while looking down again, blushing even harder.

"You sure about that?" She asks.

She quickly spins around on the vanity stool, catching me off guard yet again. I hadn't realized how close I actually was to her, but here she is, her face literally inches from mine. She doesn't back up. Neither do I. I'm hypnotized by her brown eyes. I can't help but think of how much I want to kiss her right now. Her soft pink lips are only inches away from mine. As I think this, I glance down at her lips, and quickly back up to her eyes. I'm about to back up, to keep myself from doing something I might regret, but before I can, Alex gently touched her lips to mine.

Yep, that's right. _She _kissed _me_. I'm stunned,and it takes me a moment to register what's happening, but as soon as I do I kiss her back, since this is what I've dreamed about since I was twelve.

She cautiously brings her hand up to cup my cheek, as if she's worried that I'll pull away. To reassure her, I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her closer to me. She wraps her arms around my waist, and pulls me as close to her as possible, until there is no space left between us, and we are completely pressed up against each other.

I am quickly getting lost in the feel of her lips on mine. I am in complete bliss. But before I can get completely lost in the kiss, my dad barges in my room without even knocking.

Me and Alex pull apart as soon as we hear the door open. I look up to see my dad standing there looking completely shocked. I glance over at Alex to see her looking at her shoes, then back at my dad. I'm sure by now my face is tomato red from embarrassment at him finding us like that.

"Uh… can I talk to you for a sec, Mitch?" He asks me, gesturing to the hall.

I glance back over at Alex to find her still studying her shoes before replying.

"Uh, sure." I say as I follow him into the hall, shutting the door behind me.

I stand there looking at my feet, too embarrassed to look at my dad.

"So… you and Alex huh?" He asks me, a smile in his voice. I look up to see him smirking at me.

"What? No…" I trail off, shocked that he doesn't look surprised.

"Then what was that I just walked in on, huh?" He asks me, his smirk growing.

"That was… I don't know." I tell him honestly. I really don't know what brought that on, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy every moment of it.

"You don't know? Don't tell me it was nothing, because it sure didn't look like nothing." He says still smirking.

"It wasn't nothing… I mean, I don't know what it was… I mean, I know what it was, but I don't know what brought it on…" I trail off, getting anxious.

"Calm down. I'm not mad. I always knew you and Alex had a thing for each other." He said, smirking yet again.

"Wait, what?!" I nearly shout.

"The way you guys look at each other, it's clear you love each other." He said, his smirk softening into a gentle smile.

"Well of course I love her, she's my best friend." I state matter-of-factly.

"You know what I mean, Mitch." He says seriously.

"Yeah you're right." I sigh. "I really like her, dad. I have for a long time. I wish I could tell her, but there's no way she'd feel the same…" I said, voicing my worries.

"Tell her, Mitch. I can tell you now that she does feel the same way you do." He tries to reassure me.

"But how do you know?" I ask him, worry written very clearly on my face.

"Because I can see it in her eyes. When she looks at you, well, it's the same exact way you look at her." He tells me.

I take a deep breath; I really don't know what to say when I go back in there…

"Patrick! Come on! We're gonna be late for our reservation!" My mom called up the stairs.

"Coming Connie!" my dad yelled back.

"Well, the reason I came up here was to tell you guys that me and your mom have lunch reservations. We'll be back later. You kids behave, and have fun. But not too much fun." He said while smirking at me.

I was speechless. He laughed at my shocked silence, and left me there. I still don't know what to say to Alex, and I'm suddenly nervous to go back in there, but I know I have to. I take a deep breath, put my hand on the door knob, and I open the door.

**Alex POV:**

Mitchie and her dad go out into the hallway, and I'm left sitting on Mitchie's vanity stool, staring at my shoes. I'm extremely curious to know what they're talking about after what her dad just walked in on. I can't believe I made such a stupid move. What was I thinking! I shouldn't have kissed her, even though I loved every moment of it. I probably screwed everything up between us. I should probably just leave now before she comes back in the room, but for some reason I can't make myself leave.

My curiosity gets the better of me when I hear Mitchie shout from the other side of the door. I get up and cautiously walk over to the door before pressing my ear up against it. Her dad is talking, probably responding to her shout.

"The way you guys look at each other, it's clear you love each other." He says.

"Well of course I love her, she's my best friend." She states matter-of-factly, making my heart give a painful squeeze. I know she's talking about me because I'm her only best friend. I'm about to move away from the door when I hear her dad continue to talk.

"You know what I mean, Mitch." He says. Wait, what? What does he mean? There's a slight pause before she responds.

"Yeah you're right. I really like her, dad. I have for a long time. I wish I could tell her, but there's no way she'd feel the same…" She admitted. Is she still talking about me? Wait, since when did she like girls?

"Tell her, Mitch. I can tell you now that she does feel the same way you do." He tries to reassure her.

"But how do you know?" She asks.

"Because I can see it in her eyes. When she looks at you, well, it's the same exact way you look at her." He tells her. At this point I'm almost positive that they're talking about me. I look at her like she's the only girl I see. Because she is. But does she look at me like that? That'd be too good to be true.

I hear Connie call for Mitchie's dad, although all I heard was a mumble through the door.

"Well, the reason I came up here was to tell you guys that me and your mom have lunch reservations. We'll be back later. You kids behave, and have fun. But not too much fun." I heard him tell Mitchie. I didn't hear Mitchie respond. I heard her dad laugh, and then there was only silence.

The next thing I know, the door opens, hits me in the head, and I'm on the floor with a headache.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Mitchie exclaims.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, not wanting her to know I was eavesdropping, although it was kind of obvious.

"Are you sure?" She asks sounding worried.

"Yeah, really I'm fine. Just a slight headache." I tell her with a smile.

She looks at me for a moment before deciding I was okay. She smiles at me and looks into my eyes, making me forget the world for a minute.

When I come back to reality, I remember what happened between us a few minutes ago. I look away and clear my throat, before glancing up at her from behind my hair. She's still smiling at me. I look back down again, this time I'm blushing. She moves my hair behind my ear, puts her finger under my chin and tilts my head up to look at her.

"Don't hide. You're too pretty to hide." She tells me, my cheeks blazing.

She smiled at my reaction. She still has my chin in her hand, preventing me from hiding my face again. She looks into my eyes before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

I'm shocked. I thought that me kissing her could screw everything up, but she just kissed me out of the blue. I bring my hand up to touch my lips, which are still tingling from her kiss. I probably have the most awestruck and dumbfounded look on my face. When she sees my expression, she quickly looks down and giggles.

"Look Alex, there's something I need to tell you." She says hesitantly.

I look at her, signaling for her to go on.

"Well, you see, I'm kind of… well…" she trails off, looking up at me. I gaze back at her, again awestruck by her beauty. She searches my eyes for something, what I don't know, but she looks like she's found it.

"I'm in love with you." She tells me, staring deep into my eyes.

I think my heart has just exploded. Those five little words were everything I've been wishing to hear since I met her. I can't even formulate a response. I just gaze at her in stunned silence.

She takes it the wrong way.

"I mean, it's okay if you don't feel the same way about me. I mean, how could you? I just thought I should tell you. I don't want to lose you as a friend-." I cut her off with a kiss filled with as much passion as I have in my body, which is a lot. She's caught off guard at first, but quickly kisses me back.

We kiss for a few minutes before we both need oxygen. When we pull apart, we still stay wrapped in each other's arms. I rest my forehead on hers, still breathing heavy.

"I'm in love with you, too." I whisper to her, staring into her eyes. She gives me the biggest smile before pulling me back in for another passionate kiss.

**A/N: I'm sure by now you've noticed that when I switch POV I backpedal a bit. I don't really know why, I just feel like it gives a bit more information. I know I hate it when I read something and it switches POV when someone walks out the door and then you don't get to know what is happening on the other side of the door. If that makes sense. Haha, anyway, I hope you can understand my style of writing. I've never written a full story before so I'm going by trial and error here. If you have any suggestions for me it'd be appreciated. Also, I want to say thanks for the lovely reviews so far. You guys are giving me the motivation to finish this that I've been lacking for so long. So thanks. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's been a few days since I've updated, sorry! I have a concert for choir in 2 days and we've been SUPER busy rehearsing. To the point where when I get home, all I want to do is sleep. :/ So it might be a few days before the next chapter. I apologize in advance. :( But anyway, hope you like this chapter! If you do please leave a review! I love getting them and they motivate me to keep this thing going. :)**

**Alex POV:**

These past few days with Mitchie have been pure bliss. All of them spent at her house, just hanging out, enjoying being with each other. There has been a lot of cuddling, and a _lot_ of kissing. I can't get enough. I love the way her lips feel on mine. I love the way our lips move in perfect synchronization. And don't even get me started on how good her lips _taste_.

After her dad walked in on us that one time, he was pretty much proved right by the fact that I've stuck around, and that both me and Mitchie seem happier than ever. He teases us now though, every time he sees us looking at each other, or sees us cuddling on the couch or something, he smirks, or winks, or laughs. It's kind of irritating, but I'll gladly get used to it. Mitchie's mom still doesn't know though. Her dad told Mitchie that it's up to her to tell her mom.

Mitchie is kind of worried about that, but I reassure her it'll be fine. Her mom won't react the way my dad did, especially since her mom already knows she's gay. And she has her dad on her side.

I still haven't told Mitchie about what happened with my dad, although I know I have to. I've tried my best not to think about it, but I can't help it. I have nightmares about it. I'll wake up in the middle of the night with tears running down my face. But then I'll see that I'm still in Mitchie's arms, and I'll calm down a little, and eventually drift back to sleep. I hope Mitchie doesn't know about the fact that I've been waking up in the middle of the night, but so far I don't think I've woken her up.

I wonder about my mom and brothers sometimes. Although they haven't called or come looking for me, so I'm curious about what my dad told them. I've gotten a couple texts from my brother Justin about skipping out on my chores and leaving him with all the work, but other than that, nothing.

I know I have to go back eventually. I can't stay with Mitchie forever, although I want to. I'm sure she'd welcome me with open arms if I told her what happened, but I'm too scared to tell her at the moment. She has asked me a couple times when I have to go back home, or why I haven't called my parents, but I just shrug. She usually lets it go, but I know that the curiosity and worry are eating away at her. I feel bad for not telling her, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I know Mitchie is worried about me, and that she's getting irritated that I haven't told her yet, but I know it's just because she's worried.

This brings us to where we are now. We're currently cuddling on her bed watching The Notebook, Mitchie's favorite movie. Her parents have gone out for the night, so we have the house to ourselves. I'm trying to pay attention to the movie, but am failing miserably because Mitchie is playing with my hair. The feeling of her fingers massaging my scalp sends tingles throughout my whole body. It's an amazing sensation, but it makes it hard to focus on anything else. Mitchie tugs on my hair a bit, causing my eyes to roll back in my head, and causing me to bite my bottom lip to hold back a moan. She finds this funny and giggles before removing her hands from my hair. I look up at her to find her staring back at me with a thoughtful look on her face. She leans in and places a gentle kiss on my lips before asking me a question I didn't want to hear again.

"Do you have any idea when you're gonna go home?" She asks me hesitantly, already knowing my answer.

I shrug; my typical response.

"You know it's not because I don't want you here, I do. It's just that I'm a little worried that you haven't spoken to your family since you got here." She continues.

I shrug again, not wanting to tell her the real reason why I haven't spoken to them.

"Plus, you're starting to run out of clean clothes here." She continues yet again.

"I know, Mitchie. I know. It's just that I'd really rather not go home." I admit finally, hoping that that's enough to satisfy her.

"Why not? Don't you miss your mom? Your brothers? Your dad?" She asks.

"No! I most definitely do _not_ miss my dad." I snap, without really meaning to.

"Did something happen between you two?" She asks quietly, worry written all over her face.

"No…" I trail off, knowing I'm probably going to have to tell her what happened, but still not really wanting to.

"Alex… I know you're lying. C'mon, tell me what happened." She says gently, rubbing my arm comfortingly.

I bury my head in her shoulder and let a few tears escape.

"I don't have a dad anymore. That monster is not my father." I say quietly, but fiercely.

"What? Alex… What happened?" She asks, while gently stroking my face.

I sniffle before telling her what happened.

"I..." *sniffle* "He…" *sniffle* "He beat me…" I finally whisper.

"_What?!_ Why?" Mitchie all but snarls.

"Because I told him I had a crush on a girl. I went to ask him for advice on telling you how I felt about you, and when I told him that I was crushing on a girl and not a guy, he flipped." I told her.

I looked up at her, and I could see a range of emotions flash in her eyes. Anger, hurt, worry, and finally love. She cupped my cheek in her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the cheek bone that my dad had bruised about a week or so ago.

"Oh, Alex…" Mitchie whispered.

"He slapped me across the face, knocked me to the floor, and repeatedly kicked me in the ribs, all while screaming that I was an abomination, and that I wasn't his daughter anymore. When he finally stopped he told me to get out and never come back. I got up as quickly and quietly as possible and ran straight here. I couldn't think of anywhere else I could go. All I knew was that I would be safe here with you." I reveal. I didn't mean to go into so much detail, but once I started, I couldn't stop. It felt good to get it out. I had been repressing it for a while now.

Mitchie was sitting there in stunned silence. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was staring at me with a tortured expression on her face. She looked down toward my rib cage before looking back at my eyes, as if to ask permission. I nodded. She gently placed her hand on my hip before grabbing the hem of my shirt and tugging it up enough to see the bruises that were just starting to fade on my ribs. She stared at them before gently running her fingers across them, as if to make sure they were real. She hesitantly left her hand on my waist, right below a yellowing bruise. I put my hand on hers.

"It's okay. They don't hurt anymore." I tell her with a small smile.

She looks back up at me with nothing but love in her eyes. She grips my bare waist a little tighter while pulling me closer to her, if that were possible. I love the way her hand feels on my bare stomach, and it makes it hard to keep the conversation serious.

I rake my eyes over her body, and I catch her eyes doing the same. I look up at her with lust and love written in my eyes. I see the exact same thing in hers. I bring my lips to hers for a kiss filled with so much passion and love, it's hard to handle. The kiss quickly gets heated, and soon enough I feel Mitchie's hand start to roam over my bare stomach. This isn't a rare occurrence. Her hands are always the first to roam. It didn't help any that my shirt was already pushed half way up. But as the kiss continues to get deeper, I feel her start to tug at my shorts.

I pull back, and her lips move to my neck. She quickly finds my pulse point. I try to form a sentence, but I'm lost in bliss. I'm loving the way she feels pressed against me, her lips sucking on my neck, her fingers still tugging at the waist of my shorts, but I don't want to let this go any further. I love Mitchie with all my heart, but we're not even officially together yet. And I'm not ready. I love her, but I'm not ready.

"M-Mitchie." I finally mumble out.

"Hmm?" She hums against my neck.

"Mitchie, stop." I tell her, while lightly pushing on her shoulder.

She pulls back and looks at me with a confused pout on her face. It's beyond adorable.

"Why?" She asks while continuing to pout.

"I love you. You know that. But I don't think I'm ready to take such a big step in our relationship. I mean, we're technically not even together yet." I tell her.

She looks thoughtful for a moment before responding.

"I understand." She tells me.

She gives me another quick peck on the lips before we settle back into our earlier position. It's quiet for a minute or two before she speaks again.

"So were technically not official, huh?" She asks me.

"Nope." I reply. I hadn't asked her to be my girlfriend, and she hasn't asked me to be hers yet. Not that it matters much, I just want to be able to call her my girlfriend.

"Well then…" She trailed off, a playful note in her voice.

"Well what?" I ask, though I have an idea of where she's going with this.

She moves a bit so she can look me in the eye.

"Well, Alex… Will you be my girlfriend?" She asks while smiling.

"Hmm… I don't know." I tease her.

She looks back at me with a playfully hurt look. She scoffs before starting to remove herself from around me. I instantly miss the contact.

"No, no, no, no. You know I'm kidding. I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend." I tell her.

She smiles and lays down next to me again, resting her head on my chest while her arm snakes around my waist.

"On one condition." I continue playfully.

She picks her head up to look at me, her eyes narrowed.

"What?" She asks.

"I'll be your girlfriend… If you'll be mine." I say.

"I'm already yours." She says sweetly, before leaning up to kiss me.

When we pull apart she rests her head on my chest again, and I turn my attention back to the movie that I forgot was still playing.

I look up to find the movie at my favorite part. It's the ending. Where Noah sneaks into Allie's room and Allie finally remembers him. It's also where they die together, which is sad, but it gives it a bittersweet ending.

I know Mitchie has also turned her attention back to the movie because after a few minutes I can hear her start to sniffle. Even though we've seen this movie over a hundred times, the ending never fails to make her cry. I've seen this movie so many times that I've memorized the lines of my favorite part. I start playing with Mitchie's hair as I whisper the lines to the bittersweet ending in her ear.

When the movie ends Mitchie sniffles one last time and looks up at me. I can see a single tear that has escaped her eye, and is slowly rolling down her face. I bring my hand up to wipe away the tear, but leave my hand cupping her face when it's gone. She leans her head into my hand before looking up at me again.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. It's just a movie." I tell her, loving being able to call her sweetheart. She smiles at the nickname.

"I only started crying because you were whispering the lines in my ear, you dork." She says with a giggle.

"Yeah, right. Mitchie, we've seen this movie over a hundred times and _every single time_ it's made you cry. And I know I'm a dork. But you love me anyway." I say with a playful smile.

"That I do." She says while leaning in for yet another kiss, completely ignoring my comment on how The Notebook always makes her cry.

She smiles into the kiss before pulling away, and placing her head back on my chest. I hear her yawn before she speaks again.

"Alex, I'm tired." She tells me with yet another yawn.

"You can sleep, babe. I'll hold you all night long. I promise." I tell her.

She doesn't reply. She just snuggles closer into my side before signing in contentment. I pull the covers up around us before relaxing myself. It's not long before I hear Mitchie's breathing even out, and I hear her slight, adorable, snore. Not long after that I find myself drifting off, and before I knew it, I was out.

**A/N: Sooo yeah! I hope you liked this chapter! I kind of struggled with it. It just didn't flow like I wanted it to. It still doesn't, but I hope it's not too noticeable. If you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see happen in the story, leave me a review! I can't ask you guys enough to review, it's seriously the only reason this story is still going. My motivation for this story has dwindled long ago, but your guys's reviews keep me going! So please review! Pretty please? With a cherry on top? :3**


End file.
